Love, Loss, Life
by MaktheMagicDragon
Summary: This story is about me and Leo Valdez. I'm a bit of a weirdo so it ends... sadly. I couldn't find the "Heroes of Olympus" category so I had to put it in a different one " Sorry. And, as I'm sure you know by now, I suck at summaries. *sigh* ah well...hope you like it.


I pressed closer into his comforting embrace. I loved him with all my heart, though; I couldn't say it out loud. I used to tell him all the time but now: I wasn't even able to gather the courage. I stared blankly into his mischievous brown eyes gazing into the distance. We sat atop a hill near camp half blood, not far from Thalia's tree. It was cool outside, being that it was fall: The wind was blowing harsher than normal but the sun peeked out from the gloomy storm clouds, just enough; to keep us warm.

His gaze slowly lowered into my zoned out eyes. "What are you thinking about?" He asked, his brows furrowing suspiciously. To be honest I was thinking about the most negative thing possible: how I was planning on committing suicide. But there was no way in hell I was going to tell him that so I smiled and blinked. Hiding my actual emotion, as I often found myself doing.

"Nothing." He stared at me deeper and deeper. 'Shit,' I thought, 'I should have known better. He's going to know something is wrong.' "I'm serious," He growled, almost sounding angry. I cringed. "Tell me what's wrong!"

"I-I was just-" I hung my head. To my surprise, he actually started to cry. I stared at him in disbelief. In the two years we'd been together he had rarely ever cried.

"I'm sorry." He told me, sniffling. "I'm just worried about you."

"_WHY?" _I glared at him, beginning to break down.

"BECAUSE!" He snapped back, "Because, not long ago, I caught you-"

"That's enough." I felt a small shadow creep over my face.

I knew exactly what he had seen and what he had stopped. Though, I refused to talk about it.

I went to pull away from him, but he held me fast. "Makenna," He calmed himself down. "You have to let it go." "No." I snarled as I pushed him away and stood up. "I will not let my memories go." And with that; I walked away.

I ran down the beach, tears streaming down my face. I needed to be alone. Even if it was only for a second. I ran up the side of the hill and shivered slightly as I broke through the protective layer that surrounded the camp. I headed straight for my cabin.

I flung the huge, black, obsidian door open and dove into my bed, face first. It was colder in the cabin than it was outside. (Not a huge surprise being that no one had been in it since this morning.) I sobbed into my gloomy gray pillow.

I had no idea how long I had been crying for when I heard Alex knock on the door. "Hey! Death girl?" His voice echoed around the empty room, "Can I come in?" Normally, I would've said yes. "No." I said, regardless of my actual thoughts. I pictured him taking a step back "being hurt" by what I had said. "Because you are with everyone else aren't you? You are with Leo too, aren't you? So, no, you may not come in."

"Actually." I heard Nico echo from behind him, "Leo's not here: Just me, Alex and Jennifer." I scowled into my pillow before sitting up. Nico and Jenny, as we often called Jennifer, had started dating last year; after we had finished our quest. I REALLY didn't want to think about relationships right now. "Why?" I heard Jenny pipe in. "Did you have a fight with Leo?" I felt my face twitch in anger. No, it hadn't been a fight it was something else. "NO!" I yelled back. "AND NO YOU STILL CAN'T COME IN!"

"Actually, I can." Nico sneered. "Because this is my cabin too you know."

"Smart ass" I said to myself. He opened the door and stepped inside.

I ran towards the wall, "ωκεανός" I said quickly as I came into contact. Being that it was the Greek word for ocean a door appeared in front of me that lead straight to long island sound, the one and only place I was able to think.

I landed in icy cold water, though, being Canadian, it really didn't affect me. I swam towards a ledge not far from the coast. I curled up into a ball and cried. Considering the fact that I was underwater the tears didn't hit the ground or even flow off my face like they normally would, they just dissipated into the depths beneath me.

For some odd reason this seemed to give me comfort. I continued to cry until I ran out of breath. Quickly; I swam to the surface and looked around at the cruel world surrounding me that I hated oh so much. After I had consumed enough oxygen I sank back under the surface.

I felt the cool water close around my head once again. Slowly, I fell upon the little rocky ledge. I stared at the slices across my arms. I guess there's something you should know:

After we came back from the quest, not long ago, people had just assumed that everyone else had done the work (obviously not caring about me) and gave them all the pats on the back. Now, normally I would've just ignored them but for whatever reason it hit me hard. It had felt as if I was being pelted with bricks. Everyone, even my friends, just ignored me. I often found myself spending time in my dark cabin, alone. I would sit there and write stories just as I used to when I lived in Calgary.

I often found myself half asleep covered in blood holding a bloody kitchen knife to my wrist. I usually found a reason to blow it off and just continue with my day. One day they had pushed me past my limit. They told me that Leo was cheating on me and they kept pushing me around, literally. I fell to the ground several times and would just get back up and dust myself off, but, this particular night Clarisse had come out too. Her siblings were the ones pushing me around and, holding onto her grudge on me that she had developed on the first day I arrived at camp, she decided it would be a good idea to kick me around too.

I remember going back to my cabin that night and balling my eyes out. I was battered and bruised all over and all these crazy thoughts started going through my head: What if Leo doesn't actually love me? Does my life even have a meaning? Did I actually help on the quest? If I'm supposed to be some powerful godling then how come I feel so weak? I felt so pointless. As if I was nothing but dead.

So instead of wasting my time just sitting there I decided that dying would be easier. I wanted to die by my own hand so I drew my sword and sat in the corner of the room with a black pen and paper:

'I've decided that living is pointless. No one cares anymore. Call my parents and tell them that I died in a battle saving my friends, please. Percy and Annabeth I hope you guys live forever, together, as the happy little couple you are. Jason, treat Piper well; alright? Jenny and Nico you two have always been perfect together and I want you to promise me that you will stay that way forever, kay? Hazel and Frank, punch Frank for me once more time will ya'? Alex; I'm sure you will become the greatest hero of all time, just be yourself. Leo, I'm sorry I have to leave you this way but what can I do? I'm sure you can find someone far better than I. Goodbye everyone ;)'

I folded the sheet into a paper airplane and threw it at the door, so that whoever would come in wouldn't be too surprised to find my lifeless body in the corner. With that I took a deep breath and decided to say goodbye to the gods and a hello to my father. "I'd like to thank all of you for making my life a living hell." I decided to restart. "Actually, I'd like to thank you for giving me a chance and that I'm sorry that I screwed it up so badly. Hephaestus, please help Leo. He's such a great person and I'm sorry that I made him waste his time on me. Poseidon, I've always thought you were a cool guy. Spend more time with Percy maybe though, kay? Hades, my beloved father, I always loved you for who you were. Your awesome personality and what not; I'll see you in the underworld I guess… Thanks, later."

I sighed and sat back in the corner, drawing my deep black sword to my stomach. That's when the door opened and Leo burst in.

I flew upright as a warm breeze followed by the smell of strawberries dipped in fresh oil came in through the door. "Hey, Makenna!" Leo's playful tone quickly morphed into worry as he bent over to pick up the paper airplane that lay on the ground at his feet. He unfolded it cautiously and read it over. "Ma-Makenna…" He took a step towards me and froze when I dropped my sword from behind my back, "What in Tartarus were you planning to do?" He sounded almost sounded angry as his eyes began to water.

I snapped, "What do you care?!" I yelled stomping one foot towards him.

"I care about _you_!" He screamed back, coming unfrozen from his previous stage of shock. "That's what!" We were around two feet away from each other now and I could feel Leo's heavy breathing.

I took another forceful step towards him, tears streaming down my face. I raised my fist in rage and Leo; standing right in front of me now, grabbed my wrist and pulled it away from my face. He forced me against the wall.

He pressed into me, "I care about you." He let go of my wrist and closed his eyes. He leaned against me and, to my ultimate shock, kissed me. My muscles relaxed and my arms dropped. Leo wrapped his arms protectively around my waist, adding more feeling to the kiss. After that we sat down on my bed and stared at each other silently, holding hands.

My eyes fluttered open and I felt something grab my arm. I felt sick. My lungs were full of freezing water. I stared at the thing holding onto my arm and I shot into panic. It wasn't one of my friends, it was a monster! A telkhine to be exact.

I fought against its slippery grip and was eventually able to squirm away. I swam all the way to the other end of the camp. I rose onto shore and saw all kinds of different monsters swarming the beach. I drew my bow and arrow and shot five that were standing guard near the coast. They disintegrated into monster dust and were swept away by the wind. I slung my bow on my back and kept my arrow in my left hand, drawing my sword.

I charged further into the forest, killing many different monsters along the way: Stymphalian birds, Karpoi, Drakon, and many more that I will not mention. Regardless, I fought my way to the big house. When I burst in through the door everyone was having an argument. "What in Hades is going on here?!" I screamed at them and they all froze. Leo came to the front, "We were looking for you when all of a sudden these monsters burst into the camp!" He ran over to me and grabbed my shoulders, pulling me into a hug. "We tried to fight them off but there were too many so we came into the big house to refuel."

I pulled away from him, "Why are you still here then? We should be out there," I flew my arm behind me, signaling to the door, "Fighting until we _have_ to stop!" I snarled at them before storming back towards the door. I heard people mumbling behind me: "Is she crazy! She'll be killed! She's not strong enough to face them." All this did was fill me with rage.

Someone grabbed my wrist and I lit on fire. I was too angry to deal with this right now. "What!" I snarled at them, turning around to see who it was. It was Leo. His eyes widened before darkening in anger as well. He lit on fire, actual fire not like the fire that surrounded me of which was gold, black and purple. "I'm going with you."

I smiled, "Gained some guts have we?"

He smirked, "I suppose so." And with that we charged into battle.

**Leo's POV**

I swung my hammer at anything that came near Makenna. Makenna shot away everything else with her arrow while, at the same time, dodged and block with her sword. She looked like a total ninja and I could've watched her fight forever if I didn't have my own creatures to kill. I blocked with my wrench, lame, I know, and swung with my hammer. I had no idea how many monsters I had killed when I heard everyone yell a battle cry, "For the gods!" All the campers swarmed outside swinging their swords like maniacs while some of the Apollo kids shot flaming arrows over their shoulders.

I smiled. Maybe we could win this seemingly hopeless battle after all.

Over the next, let's say hour, of us fighting there were less than half of us left un-injured and more monsters just kept flooding in. I saw a shadow appear from the sky above. There was a massive Chimera descending from the sky. I watched in horror as it landed directly in front of Makenna.

The Chimera blew fire towards her and Makenna blasted her own fire back in its face. Giant ostrich like wings sprouted from her back. Being the host of MA 'at she had that ability. She shot her arrow at its face and instead of the actual arrow hitting the monster a giant diamond spire formed out of the ground and sent the thousand foot chimera flying backward.

I, Jennifer, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel and Alex ran towards it as well, weapons at the ready. Alex and Jennifer both grew giant wings too. Jennifer's wings were those of a multicolored scarab and Alex's were those of pure fire. Together we charged the oddly large Chimera. Just before we entered the forest where Makenna had sent the Chimera we heard a blood curding scream come from where Makenna had entered.

I ran faster and faster becoming more and more worried about her. I stopped abruptly when I saw Makenna in the claws of the massive creature. My body turned ice cold. She was flopped over in the monsters vicious grasp and there was blood everywhere. Her protective flaming shield had disappeared and had left her weak and out of breath.

Jennifer and Alex burst out of the forest behind me and froze when they too saw what had happened to their beloved friend. Just as fast as they had frozen they unfroze and flew up at the monster, using their magical wings to reach his face. The Chimera released Makenna from his claws and fought Alex and Jennifer instead. I ran towards her broken body.

Tears fell down my face and landed on her bloody CHB t-shirt. "Take her back to the big house!" I heard Jennifer scream from above me, though I didn't look up to see her. "She'll be safer there!" I lifted Makenna into my arms. She felt cold and heavier than usual but I ran back to the big house anyway.

When I got there one of the children of Apollo opened the door for me. I burst inside and set Makenna on one of the laid out tables. There were many other wounded demigods but I ignored them and focused entirely on Makenna. I set her down and called over one of the medics. He looked at Makenna and gasped in amazement. "I'm surprised she's still breathing!" He told me, sounding utterly stunned. "We'll have to do something. NOW! Go and get some nectar and ambrosia."

I ran off and when I came back they had Makenna completely bandaged from head to toe. "What's the status?" I asked, sounding completely out of context for me. "She should be fine you stay here and watch over her until she wakes up. When she does wake up give her a lot of nectar and ambrosia. Maybe some water too. Don't leave her side! Now I have to go. I'll be back later!"

I watched Makenna sleep. She looked like a dead angel. She was as pale as a ghost and had blood stains all around her head. She had a huge claw slash across her face. Over all she looked like a mummy, she was wrapped up in so many bandages. I sat there for the rest of the day until curfew came and Chiron told me to get some rest. "But what if she wakes up?" I asked.

"Then we'll come and get you." Let's just say Chiron had to pay a few people to drag me out of there, screaming.

Anyway, I woke up before dawn and snuck in to see Makenna. She was awake and aimlessly staring at the ceiling. When I walked in and sat down at her bed side she burst out in tears. "Leo," She said in between breaths. "I failed again didn't I? I failed to protect you guys." She stared at me with sad eyes and I couldn't help but hold her hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I told her reassuringly. "You've _never_ failed us." I smiled and kissed her forehead. She was still cold and had a slower than normal heart rate.

"You should probably go and get more sleep before morning." She told me, coughing.

"I can't just leave you here!" I whined back and she winked at me.

"I'll be fine. Now go." With that she rolled over and ignored me.

I got dressed as quickly as physically possible and ran to see Makenna, again. She was fast asleep and surrounded by worried people when I got there. "What's wrong? Is she alright?!" I asked, pushing my way through the crowd of people to reach the doctor. "She's awfully weak. I don't even think Apollo himself could save her now." I shoved him aside and grabbed Makenna's hand pressing it to my forehead.

"You better not leave me here." I huffed. "Who would laugh at my jokes?" I choked back tears in between slight laughs. Makenna's eyes fluttered open weakly and she smiled when she saw me.

"What're you crying about?" She laughed quietly.

"I'm just-" She coughed hoarsely. "-Fine." She smirked at her own ignorance as I kissed her cheek softly. "Why are you awake?" I asked before realizing how it sounded, "I-I mean, you would probably heal faster if you were asleep." She tilted her head back and stared at the ceiling again her eyes seeming to see nothing.

"I felt like I should see you guys. All my friends in-in one place." I smiled kissing her hand once more before letting it go for everyone to else to step in and give her a hug. After a while of us laughing together Makenna croaked, "Do I-have a purpose now?" She asked curiously, wincing in pain.

"You've always had a purpose," I told her, "To keep your friends, your family and me, happy." She smiled widely before sitting up in pain clenching at her stomach.

I put one hand behind her back, holding my other one on her arm. "What's wrong?" I asked, fearfully.

"I-I think it's my time." She huffed.

"Your time for what?" I asked, thinking that she couldn't possibly mean- "Death." She said it so simply, so calmly, as if it weren't a big deal!

I was stunned. "No!" I cried, "You can't leave! You're not done here!"

She laughed, "You always were one for holding on too long." She smiled and her hand lost grip in my clutch. She cooled and her heart just stopped.

Nico came up behind me and shook his head, "She's gone."

**THE END**


End file.
